Shur-Ice-N
This article does not include Elfi's Wonderland 2018 yet, will be updated soon Basic Information Shur-Ice-Ns are hybrids between ranged weapons and Explosives, similar to Vlad-a-Rangs. They are single-use winter-themed throwables that are flung in a straight line from the quickbar. Shur-Ice-Ns will explode with a white colored explosion either on contact or when reaching their maximum range (ca. 58 blocks). Like most Explosives and Vlad-a-Rangs, Shur-Ice-Ns will even deal damage even if the do not hit the target directly, but only the area near the target up to a diameter of 9 blocks for up to 130 health points damage. They will deal more damage the closer the point of impact is to the target. The damage will be reduced by the armor points of the target, either a player character (only when PvP is enabled) or Creature. Shur-Ice-Ns only deal physical damage. Different from Freeze Bombs these ranged Weapons won't deal any cold damage and also will not freeze any liquids nor faze the environment in any way. How to obtain Already crafted Shur-Ice-Ns can be bought from NPCs named Elfis that will randomly appear on Ice and Snow during day and night during Christmas event-times, like they did for the first time during Elfi's Toy Drive from December 13th 2017 until January 10th 2018. 25 Shur-Ice-Ns can be bought from them for 30 Rescued Toys. Rescued Toys are Trade Items that can be found in randomly spawning Holiday Gifts during the seasonal Christmas event, they can be obtained through Elfi's Community Toy Drive after the community has unlocked reward bundles, and they can be won as rewards for successfully completing Trog Trap Events that can be initiated by placing Trog Traps, which can be obtained during Christmas event-times. Even though all left-over Trog Traps will still initiate Trog Trap Events and successfully mastering them will still provide you with Rescued Toys, you can only store them for now. You will not be able to trade them at Elfis until next Christmas event-times or perhaps for additional rare occasions if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums. You can craft Shur-Ice-Ns in your crafting menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default hotkey), but only after their rare crafting Recipe has been unlocked by buying it from an Elfi during Christmas event-times for 1000 Rescued Toys or obtaining it from a fellow Creativerse player. Shur-Ice-Ns cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. How to unlock the crafting recipe The rare crafting Recipe for Shur-Ice-Ns can be bought from Elfis that will randomly spawn on Ice and Snow at day and night during Christmas event-times, like during Elfi's Toy Drive from December 13th 2017 until January 10th 2018. The Recipe can be bought for 1000 Rescued Toys and will be used up when learning it. You can buy more than one of these Recipes if you want to give duplicates to other players. This rare seasonal Recipe is tradable, so if players have left-over duplicates, they can give them to you. Seasonal crafting Recipes cannot be shared via Adventure though. In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe for Shur-Ice-Ns to your crafting menu after you've bought or obtained it, the recipe has to be learnt by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or by dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. The crafting recipe will then stay be available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare crafting Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft Shur-Ice-Ns To craft 5 Shur-Ice-Ns at a time, you'll need: * 1x Gunpowder, obtainable by putting Coal into a Processor, or from randomly spawning Treasure Chests (except for Obsidian Treasure Chests), or as a loot or pet-harvest from Hot Feet or Keepas * 1 Crystal Shard, obtainable as a loot or pet-harvest from many Creatures like Pigsies for example, or by putting blocks of Tourmaline into a Processor * 1 block of Snow that can be found in cold Biomes like on frozen Oceans, snow-covered Mountains, in Taigas, Frozen Deserts, snowy Tundras, snowy Canyons and the like How to use Shur-Ice-Ns can be thrown from your quickbar. Simply place a stack of them into any quickslot, then type the assigned number of the according quickslot that you've placed the Shur-Ice-Ns into, or scroll to the according slot with your mousewheel. To throw a Shur-Ice-N, press its quickslot number again or click your right mouse button while pointing at your target with your crosshairs cursor. Only one of the Shur-Ice-Ns of a whole stack will be thrown automatically. You can throw the next Shur-Ice-N then after waiting 3 seconds (because of the cooldown). Effects of Shur-Ice-Ns As said, Shur-Ice-Ns are more like ranged Weapons because they behave a little differently than most actual Explosives that are affected by gravity. In comparison, common Explosives will describe an arc when being thrown and will drop down when reaching their maximum range to then explode on the ground or any solid object. Shur-Ice-Ns will explode when hitting an opponent or any kind of solid obstacle just like most Explosives too (except for TNT types and Excavators). However, Shur-Ice-Ns also have a maximum range of ca. 58 blocks. They explode once they reach this maximum range, even if they do not hit any target; in this case they will explode mid-air. The white explosion effect with smoke inside will show you where the Shur-Ice-N has impacted. If a Shur-Ice-N hits a Creature or player (only when PvP is enabled), these ranged weapons will deal damage between 26 and 130 health points in normal combat difficulty (tested on player characters without wearing any armor). The damage points will increase the closer the "victim" is to the center of the point of impact. Please note that the damage points will only be half as many health points (13-65 depending on the distance to the point of impact) on "Pro" game worlds with easy combat difficulty, but will reduce twice as many health points as normal (52-260) on "Pro" game worlds with hard combat difficulty. Shur-Ice-N can be thrown through liquids and will not explode on the surface of liquids, just like common Explosives will also go through liquids without exploding, but will then explode when hitting either the floor (of an ocean, river or lake) or any solid block/object within the liquid. The maximum damage (130 in normal combat difficulty) will be dealt if you hit your opponent directly. A Shur-Ice-N that hits only the ground at the feet of an opponent will only deal half the damage (65). A damage of 26 or less (again in normal combat difficulty) will be dealt if the ground is hit in a distance of 4 blocks from the block that the opponent is standing on. If the Shur-Ice-N hits the ground more than 4 blocks away from the opponent, no damage will be dealt at all. Shur-Ice-Ns do not alter the environment in any way. Unlike many throwable Explosives, Shur-Ice-Ns will not stun their targets. Please note that Explosives and Weapons like Shur-Ice-Ns will only inflict damage against player characters when PvP is enabled on the game world or on the player claims where they are thrown. Claim settings will always override world settings. If PvP is disabled, Shur-Ice-Ns will simply go through player characters as if they weren't there. You cannot hurt your own player character (anymore) when throwing an Explosive, not even if it hits the spot directly under your character's feet. Shur-Ice-Ns can be put on display like all other Explosives in or on display containers like Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Placemats, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers and the like. They look especially nice as decorations on Holiday Decorative Trees. Category:Elfi's Toy Drive Category:Christmas Event Category:Events Category:Crafted Category:Explosives Category:In Trade Category:Recipe